erdechroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyashi Urami
Theme Song: Dani California by Red Hot Chili Peppers Kyashi Urami is a fictional character in the Erde Chronicles. She is the younger sibling of Sachi Urami, daughter of Tora and Mitsuki. Background Five years after her elder sibling's birth, Kyashi herself was born. Most of her life, although normal, had been spent in the shadow of Sachi. Due to her well-developing intelligence, a seemingly natural talent in fighting abilities, and the simple fact of her position as heiress to the throne, made Sachi a valuable asset to the family. As such, she was the more relied on and appraised by both Tora and Mitsuki. This resulted in failure to recognize Kyashi's own development, as well as a growing resentment of Sachi. In contrast, she was unaware that Sachi envied Kyashi for the simple reason that she gained less attention than herself. It was finally, at the time of a sparring match between the two sisters, that Kyashi's resentment turned to a bitter hatred. Due to verbal provocation by Sachi, Kyashi became enraged, attacked her with the intent to kill. Just as she was about to land a killing blow on the elder sister, however, her parents intervened at the last second, sparing Sachi's life from being extinguished. However, this latest event sprouted the plants of a bitter rivalry, which would remain between the two sisters. Despite its mostly discreet nature from then on, what happened in the spar did not pass by either Tora or Mitsuki. In order to resolve the sisters' debut, Tora agreed to help train Kyashi in the similar art that he had trained Sachi, in the utilization of the vampiric ability known as "blood magic". This time, Kyashi was able to show herself as a genius in her own right, mastering the techniques easily with the aid of close observation and analyzation. Ever since then, she has continued to excel herself under the tutelage under her own father, while Mitsuki herself trained Sachi seperately, in order to pacify the rivalry between them. Personality Commonly, Kyashi acts in a kind, mirthful, respective, and polite manner, seeming to know exactly what words needed in order to remain on one's good side. People often see her as "cute" or "charming", although this could simply be due to the appearance she carries as a vampire. Like her sister, she is very protective of what she values, and will risk her own life to defend whatever's at risk, including her comrades. However, she does not take lightly to insults, and will even resort to violence if provoked too much. She is one to hold a long resentment or grudge for who she considers unforgivable enemies, such as her sister. Mitsuki has even thought of Kyashi as an opposite of her sister, comparing their personalities to one another. This "polar opposite" concept can be easily shown in the attitudes both sisters express in combat. Unlike her sister, who remains calm and collected, Kyashi fights in an aggressive and instinctive manner, often throwing away strategy and tactics for bloodlust and a fanatical love of combat. She can get easily frustrated when she fails to overpower her enemy, which stems from a possible inferiority complex due to the jealousy she feels towards her sister. However, despite her seemingly maniacal nature in combat, she is also very insightful and observant, taking steps to counter her opponent's attacks. Abilities Like her family, Kyashi is an exclusive user of Ketsueki No Mai, the vampiric fighting style. She favors a more aggressive fighting style, akin to her own personality, as she is commonly found as the one who would attack first. This is complimented by her immense strength, even making Ryuka comment that she seemed like a tank. Although it is unknown what her fighting capabilities are compared to many others, but she was able to overpower and brutally beat Ryuka nearly to death. This may have been simply because Ryuka did not wish to fight her at the time, as she had been possessed. Although she doesn't show it much, she seems to have an above-average level of intelligence. In her and Ryuka's conversation with Sadow when the two confronted him, she commented that he had developed an idea of seperating the group from each other, knowing that once together, they would easily beat him. She was puzzled at the fact that he possibly knew that only one would make it to Sadow himself, as it would've been better to just use one of his minions to do so. A weakness is that she prefers to stay on the offensive, rather than put up a prepared defense. While she can catch mentally unprepared opponents off-guard, much stronger targets can easily exploit this weakness. Expert fighters such as her sister and Sadow Yatsumaru are known to have bested in exploiting this weakness, besting her in combat often by doing so. Category:Gifted